My Dream starts now!
by angelica.n.cortez
Summary: What if luffy was a girl? What if she stayed at a Marine base with her grandpa but decided to follow her dream? Travel with luffy as she gathers her crew and sets sail to become the first Queen of the pirates. And also try to run from her overprotective brothers. Alive! Ace and Sabo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, um, this is Angie and I am now starting a one piece story. This involves a fem! Luffy and this is not a Luffy x Zoro fan fiction or a Law x Luffy thing so don't get your hopes up okay. Well um let's get on with the story now shall we. **

**Chapter 1: Giving up my crown!**

Luffy was sitting in her room at the marine base, her grandfather thought it would be best if she stayed with him so she wouldn't get corrupt by pirates, looking bored as usual. She has been staying here since she was a child and ever since she came here she found no excitement like she did when she was with Ace and Sabo. She really missed those guys they always took her some where exciting and never made her feel left out. But when she was told she needed to stay at the marine base it all ended, she was now spending her life as her Grandpa's princess. ' Well not anymore I am going to keep my promise and give up my crown!' Luffy thought as she soon stripped out of her dress and put on something more comfortable. Luffy was now wearing a red vest, a denim skirt with black shorts underneath, and a pair of sandals, she also wore a bracelet with a red bead and a ghost charm on it. Her hair was put up into small pigtails and on her head was a straw hat that Shank's gave her.

" Better leave a note for Grandpa." Luffy said with a grin on her face. She soon left a few minutes later after she left the note on her desk. She soon snuck into town and quickly hopped on to a ship that was empty, she untied the rope from the dock and set sail. " One piece here I come!" Luffy exclaimed as she floated away from the island. And not long after she left, Luffy found herself trouble in the form of a whirlpool, "Aw dang that isn't good." Luffy said calmly. Before she was consumed by the whirlpool Luffy hopped into to a barrel and soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Coby was now in the kitchen cleaning due to the orders Alvida gave him. Soon a bunch of Alvida's crew members came in carrying a barrel, " Man this thing is heavy, Wonder what's inside it?" one said "Dunno lets open it and find out." The other one suggested. But when they did open it a pair of fists collided with their chins and they were immediately knocked out. Coby was shacking as the person came out of the barrels but stopped when he noticed it was a cute girl.

"Mornin', Huh, hey what are you guys doin' sleeping on the floor? You'll catch a cold you know." The girl said as she scratched her head with confusion. Soon she spotted Coby " Hey kid you have any idea why these guys are on the ground?" She asked him, " You did that, you knocked them out!" Coby exclaimed in fear of the girl. " Oh I did?, hehe, I guess I did." She laughed innocently. She soon hopped out of the barrel and grabbed an apple off the kitchen counter, " Name's Luffy, So why are you on a pirate ship?, I mean not to be rude and all but your not really pirate material." Luffy said looking at Coby with a blank face. Coby explained how he thought it was just a fishing boat and how he ended up being a slave for Alvida, " Dang that's really pathetic." Luffy said with a smile on her face. " Hey can't you show a little sympathy! Do you know this could ruin my dream!" Coby said offended by what Luffy said. When Luffy heard that he had a dream she looked at Coby straight in the eyes, " What's your dream kid?" She asked simply. Coby was shocked to hear that some one wanted to hear about his dream so he told her right away.

" First of all, my name is Coby, and my dream is to become a marine and catch Alvida and put her away." Coby said with a look of determination on his face. " Oh is that right Coby!" a new voice, Coby's face paled as he recognized the voice. Coby slowly turned around and came face to face with his captain, Alvida. The woman was huge and carried a huge mace. " C-captain Alvida I-I." He had no words to say as stared at her in fear. " Oi Coby who's the ugly hag?" Luffy said not sensing the dangerous aura in the air. " What! Coby who's the most Beautiful lady in all of the seas?" Alvida said offended by Luffy's remark. " W-why t-that's y-" Coby was about to reply until he remembered how Luffy said his life was pathetic, and she was right it was, well today it is gonna stop. " It's definitely not you, you ugly hag! Luffy is the beautiful one!" Coby shouted in courage, Luffy laughed at this and Alvida fumed at what was just said.

" You brat!" Alvida screamed as she raised her mace to hit the boy. But her strike was blocked by a certain girl taking the hit. " Heh you'll have to do better than that to take me down." Luffy said as though the weight of the mace didn't affect her at all. Soon Luffy brought her fist back and slammed it into Alvida's face " Gomu Gomu No Pistol!" Luffy yelled and soon Alvida was sent through the roof and into the sky. Coby and the crew all stood there shocked as Luffy turned around and grinned at them like she didn't just send a person flying with her bare hands, "hey do you guys have an extra boat I could borrow." Luffy said looking around. The crew, who was now scared out of their minds, all nodded and pointed to a small boat. " Thanks! Come on Coby lets get outta here!" Luffy said as she grabbed Coby and ran to the boat. Soon they were out at sea and heading to shells town, due to Luffy hearing that the famous bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro was there. " So he's a bounty hunter?" Luffy said not really worried about his affiliation, " Yeah, I hope your not thinking of meeting him." Coby said looking at her nervously. "Well if I don't meet him how can I ask him to join my crew?" Luffy said looking at the water.

" What!? Luffy this guy is seriously dangerous! He's called The Demon of East blue for a reason! And besides he's in at the marine base so it's not like you could see him anyway!" Coby said with a panicked tone. Luffy looked at him her face filled with curiosity, " Huh? Marine base, man he must have been weak to get caught by the marines." she said looking at Coby with an amused look on her face. " Well either way I want him for my crew so onward." Luffy said pointing in the distance. ' what have I gotten myself into.' Coby thought as he saw how luffy was acting.

**Well that's it for chapter one oh and by the way I know I should have said this first but Sabo is still alive in this fic. Well bye-bye ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey its me again and here's chapter 2 of my dream starts now. Luffy is heading off to Shells town to find Roronoa Zoro, the pirate bounty hunter. Oh Yeah I do not own One piece or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Demon**

" Aw sweet we're here!" Luffy said as she jumped off the boat and on to the island. " Luffy wait for me!" Coby said running after her, the two were soon walking through town looking around trying to find someone who could show them were the marine base is. " So who the heck captured this Zoro guy?" Luffy asked curiously, though when the people around them heard that name they started shaking with fear. " Well they say that he was captured by none Axe hand Morgan himself." Coby answered, people had the same reaction when the heard the Marine captains name. " What's going on, I understand Zoro but why someone of the marines?" Coby wondered aloud. " If you ask me they're actin' like a bunch of weirdos." Luffy said not bothering to look at anyone. Soon the duo were now standing near the marine base and looked over the wall to see. They saw a man with green hair that was covered by a dark green scarf around his head, he was tied to a post outside the base. Then suddenly they saw a girl coming towards him, in her hands was something wrapped in a cloth.

They man saw her and grunted " Go away kid don't you know no one is supposed to see me." He said glaring at her. Though the girl just unraveled the cloth and inside were some rice balls, " I made you these, you must have been starving." The girl said holding it up for him, but soon they were interrupted by an annoyingly high voice. " Well, well, well what do we have here? Little girl you know that feeding prisoners is against the law." The guy said, he had blond hair, an annoying smirk, he was skinny, and he wore a tacky suit. He soon took one of the rice balls, despite the girls protests, but as soon as he bit it he spit it out. " Ugh! that was terrible it was too sweet! Gah you idiot everyone knows your supposed to use salt not sugar!" The annoying guy yelled, he soon threw the rice ball down and stomped on it. " Hey guard do me a favor and throw the girl will ya? He said not caring if the guard hated it. Out of fear of the boys father the guard agreed " Just curl up into a ball okay." the Guard silently told the girl.

The girl did as she was told and was thrown only to be caught by Luffy. " Are you okay? Are you hurt? I can't believe those guys, doing this to a little girl." Coby said while checking the girl for injury. Luffy went back to the post and checked on Zoro, "Hey your Zoro right?" Luffy asked. Zoro replied with a gruff " Yeah", Luffy then grinned " Then I want you to join my crew!" She said happily this lead to an argument which soon lead to her feeding Zoro the crushed rice ball. Soon the girl , who introduced herself as Rika, took the two to her family's restaurant. She told them how Zoro saved her from that annoying man, Helmeppo's pet wolf, they soon made a deal that Zoro would stay tied to a post with no food or anything. Though soon the group heard a slam and saw Helmeppo walk in and sat at the counter. " Hey how about getting some service here!" He said as he looked at Rika's mother with disgust. Soon Helmeppo sighed "God I am so bored maybe I should just go ahead and kill that Zoro guy." He said with a grin on his face. That was it, Luffy calmly got up and went over to Helmeppo, she tapped on his shoulder and he turned around. When he saw Luffy he took in every detail of her, her slim body, heart shaped face, and bosom which looked big for some one her age. Helmeppo soon got up and introduced himself.

"Hello there, my name is Helmeppo , son of Axe Hand Morgan. And I was wondering would you like to be my girlfriend." He said with a grin on his face, he was expecting an excited yes or even a squeal of happiness. But what he got was a fist to the face, the hit was so hard that helmeppo got slammed into the wall. " What the hell! Don't you know who I am!" Helmeppo shrieked as he coward away from Luffy, who was being held back by Coby. " You piece of slime! How could you make a promise then break it so easily!" Luffy exclaimed as she tried to hit him again, " Luffy please stop! Your gonna get yourself killed!" Coby said as the grip he had around her waist tightened. Soon Helmeppo ran out of the restaurant screaming about how he was going to tell his father. Luffy and Coby soon made a plan to get Zoro out of there. They went to the marine base and went over the wall they soon came to the post Zoro was at, " Hey what are you guys doing here? Don't you know the meaning of No." He said annoyed by the girls actions. " We're here because we're gonna get you outta here." Luffy said as she tried to untie the ropes.

" No! I'm gonna keep my end of that deal and stay here you got that." Zoro said as he tried to get it through the girls head. " But Helmeppo wasn't gonna keep his, he was gonna have you killed." Luffy said casually as she tried to untie it only to have her fingers caught. Zoro looked shocked for a moment but then he spoke, "Get my swords from inside the base so I can cut myself loose." He ordered . Luffy did so and started to run only in the wrong direction, " Your going the wrong way!" Coby shouted soon, Luffy shouted " Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" and she launched herself up to the base. Zoro stood there shocked by what he just saw, " What is she?" was all he had to say for what just occurred " A rubber woman." Coby stated simply. Meanwhile Luffy was in the base being chased by marines, but luckily she bumped into Helmeppo and used him as a shield. After some threatening he told her were the swords were, his room, Luffy looked at the room and was reminded of her old room. She soon snapped out of her thoughts when she saw three swords in the corner of the room, ' which one is his, I guess I'll take them all.' She thought as she grabbed the bundle. She soon jumped out the window with Helmeppo still in her grip ,she landed uninjured though Helmeppo wasn't so lucky. " Hey I got some swords but which one is yours?"

Luffy said looking utterly confused. " All of them are mine. Now give them to me." Zoro said simply.

Though Luffy just went over to untie the ropes, " Coby didn't I tell you to untie him!" She said trying to untie them only to get her fingers caught. " Damn it just give me my swords!" Zoro said glaring at the girl. Luffy gave them to him and Zoro cut himself free, but soon the trio was met with an entire army of marines and a large man with an axe for a hand. " Who the hell do you think you are girl?! How dare you disgrace me the great axe hand Morgan?!" The man said glaring at the girl. Soon a line of marines kneeled down and held up guns and shot when Morgan shouted " Fire!". Luffy jumped in front of the bullets and took the hit, but the bullets were just held back and then fired back. The marines were shocked by this but continued to attack due to Morgan ordering so. But Zoro was soon there to help the girl, he sliced each marine using a technique called three sword style. Luffy saw that Morgan was about to swing down on Zoro and used her pistol attack to defeat him. Zoro and Luffy turned to see the marines staring for a while and thought they must have been upset that their Caption was token down , But they were shocked that the Marines were soon cheering.

Soon Luffy and Zoro were in Rika's mother's restaurant eating and discussing their plans. " So how many crew members you got?" Zoro asked Luffy. " You're the first one." Luffy said with a grin, this made Zoro bang his head on the table and think ' what the hell?!'. Soon they went to the small boat and was about to leave when Coby and some Marines came. One of them said that Coby asked them to let him join the Marines, " Does he have any connection with you?" THe marine said. " Naw I found him when he was just some cabin boy working for an ugly pir-" " Luffy no!" Coby said as he punched her in the stomach. Luffy was about to hit him back but was restrained by Zoro. The Marines decided that her had none so they let him join. Luffy and Zoro soon sailed off and saw that the marines were saluting. Coby looked at Luffy silently thanking her with a light blush on his cheeks, the marines chuckled at the signs of a boy's crush. Meanwhile Luffy was sleeping away on the boat while Zoro looked at her and smiled softly, In his head he was thanking her for saving him and helping him keep his promise by not letting him get killed.

**Well that's the end of chapter two and saw Coby getting Love struck by Luffy. Isn't that cute, anyway the next chapter is about Nami and Buggy. Bye-Bye ****J**


End file.
